


The Reader

by j_gabrielle



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Kingsman: The Secret Service RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, I can't believe eggsy's name is gary, It's too bloody warm here, M/M, short fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sorry. It's just... Let me finish this chapter at least? We're getting to the part with the magical chess pieces."</p><p>"Taron, if you don't move, I will tell you what happened next."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reader

**Author's Note:**

> For allaboutthathartwin on Tumblr. And also for itsabulldoginnit. Who needed to be off to bed because of RL.
> 
> Russian Translation done by vasilekpresley: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3418199

Taron hooks a leg over Colin's, turning his body. His eyes are fixed on the pages of his book, focused and unable to stop. Even with the fans turned on full blast, there is no escaping the cloying summer heat that lingers on their skin.

Colin sighs, setting aside his tablet. "Taron. It's too bloody warm in here, could you please not?"

"Sorry. It's just... Let me finish this chapter at least? We're getting to the part with the magical chess pieces."

"Taron, if you don't move, I will tell you what happened next."

Taron huffs, rolling away from him. He goes on his side, still reading. Colin slips right behind him, spooning. Resting his hand on the strong jut of Taron's hip, he smiles. Gently, he drags his nails up and down Taron's skin.

"I thought you said it was too bloody warm?" Taron asks, muffled against the pillow.

Colin hums in reply. "It is."

Rolling his eyes , Taron flips a page, only to have Colin steal it from him and starting to read out loud.

"What are you doing?" Colin folds himself along the lines of Taron's body.

"Reading, of course. Now hush, this is the best part."

Pushing him until he is laid back on his back, Taron half lies on Colin's chest. "Read on then."

  



End file.
